Let the Living Die
by Izumi-Love
Summary: Yuki is the nicest, smartest person in school but....but what happens when he takes a midnight stroll that could change his life forever.......


Ch.1 "The midnight stroll"

Kitsune: Hey everybody it's me the author and so I want to tell you all that this is mai 1st Fruits Basket fic and so I want you to enjoy it

Kyo:it's not like we care

Kitsune: WELL YOU BETTER ENJOY IT!!! ehehe srry wasn talking to you ehehe neway let's get on with the fic!!!!!

"The midnight stroll"

"Man your so god damn annoying" Kyo yelled "If I'm so annoying then why are you the one yelling" Yuki said, Kyo growled under his breath "Oh that's it Rat boy now your gonna get it". Kyo plunged himself at Yuki who doged his attack and respended with a kick that sent him flying outside "K...Kyo"! Tohry said running to him helping him up. "Oh that's just wonderful hetting help from a girl" Yuki said, Kyo growled pushing Tohru away, "Kyo you musn't let Yuki's words get to you" Shigure said "I'l be in my room if anyone needs me" Kyo said hmph "it's not like you will". Kyo stomped upstairs "finally it was too nosy with him here" Yuki said, "huh what's this"? Shigure said "hm? what's what" Tohru asked "there's a report in the newspaper about the decade of vampires" Shigure said "hn? so it's this year huh"? Yuki said

"yes" Shigure said "w...w...what do you mean d...do you mean that vampires are gonna take over the world for twelve years" Tohru panicked.

Shigure chuckled "no...no...but every twelve years supposidly the leader of a vampire pack when it gets too old it chooses a new leader to take over".

"Oh and so this is the year...b...but it's just a myth right" Tohru asked "well no one really knows" Shigure said " but I think I have a book on vampires upstairs hold on a sec while I go get it". "ok" Tohru said as Shigure went to look for the book, "so tell me Miss. Honda do you believe in or like vampires" Yuki asked , Tohru thought for a moment "well I don't necessarily believe in vampires but yes and no for liking them" "why is that" Yuki asked "well I like vampires because they look so cool and their mysterious but that's also one of the things I don't like about them becaue you never know whats on their mind" Tohru said.

"found it" Shigure said sitting back down "now lets see what it says","I found something" Shigure said "it says In the decade of vampires ................new pretty one takes over"???"well that dosn't give us much but that's what it says" Shigure said.

"All this talk of nonsense is boring me I'm going out Yuki said "b..but Yuki it's midnight and..." Tohru ws cut off by Yuki "I'll be fine do you want to come with me"?, "uh....sure" Tohru said, "be careful" Shigure called "we will" Tohru answered. Tohru and Yuki were walking to the secret base when someone jumped from the tree and in front of Yuki "Miss. Honda go back to the house and get Shigure and Kyo", "b...but" Tohru stammered , "NOW"!! Yuki yelled. Tohru nodded as she turned and ran back to the house. Yuki now stared at the person currently standing 15 feet away from him, even tho it was dark Yuki could still make out the character.

He had jet black hair that was long and came down to his waist

His skin was slightly pale as if he was half dead

but his eyes, his eyes were a golden yellow as Yuki had never seen before a golden yellow just like the sun.

"let me guess vampire" Yuki asked

The vampire laughed "very clever" he said taking a few steps in

Yuki stared in swe at the vampire who was now an inch away from his face, the vampires face traveled down to Yuki's neck where he sank his fangs into. Yuki could feel himself going in and out of consiousness, The vampire stepped a few feet away from Yuki and said "new pretty one takes over" and then he dicinigrated, and Yuki fell on the ground unconsious. By the time Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo got there Yuki had allready fallen "Yuki" Tohru and Shigure said as they ran to help him. "man the opponent must've been strong to even beat that Damn Yuki" Kyo said. Shigure picked Yuki up and the three of them walked home.

Kitsune: hehehehehehe poooor...poor...Yuki

Kyo: more like pathetic

Yuki: Hey I didn't ask to be carried by Shigure

Kitsune: Well actually I wanna give a thanx

Yuki: gasp really?!

Kitsune: shut up

Kitsune: and yes there was actually another fanfic that gave me the idea for it ....it's called "Let the Living Die" and it's a Yu Yu Hakusho fic and it's reeeeeeeaaaaalllyyy good and it's about kurama turning into a vampire so for those who like Yu Yu Hakusho this would be a good fic for you to read

Kitsune; Oh and if the owner of that fic if you are reading this now then I'm Sorry I Stole Your Title!!!.....sniff....but I couldn't think of another one I'm Sooooo Sorry!!!! x.x

Well I hope you all read my next Chapter cause I'm working my butt off for you guys to enjoy yourself will Yuki be alright? what will happen to Yuki find out in the next chapter!!!!!


End file.
